You Can't Lose What You Never Had
by Renee Shields
Summary: True feelings of unrequited love intertwined with the romance of Serena and Darien.


Author's Notes: Hey y'all! Well, here's my first attempt at writing a Sailor Moon fanfic. I hope you guys like it. On with the story! Hope you enjoy!  
  
"You Can't Lose What You Never Had"  
By Renee Shields  
  
*There was once a little girl who loved a little boy. With all her heart, she knew it was true. But when she told him, he said no. So she went away...*  
  
Serena and Darien had meet in the beginning of high school and ever since that first day, they had been inseparable. They went everywhere together, did everything together; they were so close, just like brother and sister. And that's what they called each other. Serena had never had an older brother and since Darien was a few months older, he was someone she could look up to. Darien had younger sisters, but never had a confidante as trustworthy as Serena. Together they shared years of laughter, joys, arguments, and pain. Forever was the promise of friendship.  
  
But one day, Serena opened her eyes. The man she had known for almost three years had been the love of her life. It took painful months of realization for her to come to that conclusion. He meant the world to her, he was everything: Darien was always there, a shoulder to cry on, a body to lean on, a man who she had fallen in love with. Though her heart told her one thing, her mind told her to forget it. Serena knew it could jeopardize their friendship.  
  
Unfortunately, Darien was oblivious to the whole thing. He was caught up in trying to get other girls and didn't realize that the girl that loved him was right under his nose. All Serena wanted was to see him happy, even if it meant seeing him with other girls, which is what she painfully bore throughout their friendship. But with a strong, patient heart, Serena set aside her feelings and selflessly did anything to see a smile on her dear Darien's face.  
  
The day of graduation was soon approaching, but Serena and Darien didn't worry. They had been accepted to the same college and had planned to stay together. But Serena felt it was time to tell him the truth. Four years of keeping these feelings bottled up inside had started to make her insane; she also didn't want to deny Darien of the most important thing-the truth. With every last bit of strength her heart poured out and every last ounce of pride, Serena finally let out what she had been keeping inside for so long.  
  
"Darien, I love you," she said.  
  
"You mean the world to me, but I don't think I could ever see you as anything but a little sister," Darien said,  
  
"I'm...I'm losing you..." Serena cried.  
  
"You can't lose what you never had," Darien replied.  
  
  
*There was once a little boy who loved a little girl. With all his heart, he knew it was true. But when he told her, she said no. So he went away...*  
  
Serena had graduated from high school but moved to another college. After being rejected by her first love, she didn't think she could handle living with him for the next four years. As the years passed, Darien never lost contact of Serena and the two friends still wrote letters back and forth. Time healed the wounds for Serena and soon she was back to normal. She found a boyfriend and was engaged soon after college.  
  
After she left, Darien felt incomplete without Serena. The one true friend he had ever had went away. And she had every right to-he had said he didn't love her. But Darien realized he made a mistake, it just took a lifetime without her to show him what Serena meant to him. Darien loved Serena.  
  
That fateful day, Darien opened his mailbox and found a letter from Serena. Inside she said that she was getting married. When he heard this, his heart broke. Darien had lost her once-he wasn't going to lose her again. So he took the first flight out to go proclaim his love for her.  
  
A mysterious man knocked at Serena's apartment door. As she opened the door, Darien stood there. She thought to herself that he hadn't changed a bit, still the man she had left behind. But Darien was stunned at Serena-she had grown up. She was a beautiful, mature woman. Right then and there, before a greeting, he said what he needed to say.  
  
"Serena, I love you, I've always loved you. I just took your presence for granted and thought you'd always be there. But the day you left, a part of my world left. I...love you," Darien said, pouring his heart out to her.  
  
"I have been waiting a lifetime to hear you say those three little words that mean so much. If you had said this a few years ago, I would have jumped into your arms and kissed you. But when I opened my heart to you, you slammed the door in my face. You're my best friend and always will be, but I found someone else who realized what I mean to them before I went away," said Serena.  
  
"So...I've lost you. I was too late," he replied.  
  
"No...you can't. You never had me-you can't lose what you never had."  
  
  
*There was once a little girl and a little boy who realized that losing the love of their life hurt more than anything else. As they grew up and were not so little anymore, they realized they hadn't lost anything because they never had anything to begin with...*  
  
Okay, kinda sad and not a real story-just kind of a poetic thing that popped into my mind after similar events happened to me. I wanna hear what you think! =)  



End file.
